Surat Cinta Untuk Mu
by Haruno Angel
Summary: Kisah cinta singkat seorang pemuda pada seorang gadis yang mencuri hatinya.


Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Haruno Angel.

Rated T

Pairing : Sasuke.U & Sakura.H

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Warn! : AU!Vers,typo dimana-mana, gak sempurna, gaje, dan lain sebagainya..

Oneshoot!

Sad End/Happy End!

Inspiration from Virgoun – Surat Cinta Untuk Starla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Proudly present another SasuSaku Fanfiction.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Surat Cinta Untuk Mu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ini yang pertama dan yang terakhir kalinya jadi bacalah sampai habis."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari menyinari dengan terang benderang serta menghangatkan membuat malam yang dingin berubah menjadi pagi hari yang hangat serta menyenangkan. Burung-burung kecil terbang kesana dan kemari, orang-orang juga mulai meramaikan jalanan.

Pagi hari yang cerah di Jepang membuat semua orang bersemangat pergi keluar rumah. Entah itu untuk jogging, bekerja ataupun bersekolah. Termasuk gadis merah muda yang telah siap untuk bersekolah di hari yang indah ini.

Kemeja putih ditutupi dengan almameter berwarna abu-abu agak coklat kehitaman juga dengan dasi pita berwarna hitam kehijauan melingkar di kerahnya. Rok pendek berwarna hitam kotak-kotak hijau juga turut melengkapi. Kaus kaki putih panjang dengan sepatu sekolah berwarna coklat dipakaikan dikaki jenjangnya.

Rambut senada dengan warna bunga kebanggan Jepang itu digerai dan dijepit di area poninya dengan jepit _cherry_ yang manis. Kalung berliontin bunga Sakura juga bertengger di lehernya. Dengan senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam sekolah yang selama ini menjadi tempat pembelajarannya, Konoha High School. Sekolah berkualitas tinggi dan tempat sasaran para murid berbondong-bondong untuk mendaftar disini.

Gadis yang bername-tag-kan 'Haruno Sakura.' Itu melangkah menuju kelas XII—B. Ya, ia merupakan siswi kelas dua belas yang merupakan tingkatan terakhir di sebuah SMA. Artinya ia akan segera lulus dari sekolah yang baginya menyenangkan itu.

"Forehead~!" panggil seseorang pada dirinya saat masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Mata indah yang dapat memikat siapa pun yang melihatnya memandang ke asal suara.

"Ada apa Ino?" tanyanya seraya mendekati gadis bermarga Yamanaka dan merupakan sahabatnya sedari kecil.

"Kau sudah dengar? Katanya 'Si Pangeran' di tembak tuh sama teman sekelas kita, Saara." Ucap Ino. Asal kalian tahu, dia itu adalah ratu gosip di sekolahan ini. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya jika ada berita besar, pasti langsung diperbincangkan olehnya.

"Saara nembak orang? Sungguh? Apa orangnya meninggal?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

PLETAK.

"I-Ittai.. Sakit tahu!" pekik sakura tak terima dengan perlakuan Ino pada dirinya. Alhasil, jidal lebar miliknya itu menjadi berwarna merah.

"Siapa suruh TERLALU polos!" ucap Ino melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap sebal sahabat pinky-nya satu itu.

"Wakatta.. setelah itu? Diterima?" tanya Sakura seraya duduk di bangku coklat muda milik sekolah itu seraya menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangannya.

"Tentu tidak! Kau tau kan 'Pangeran' itu selalu menolak gadis mana pun sekali pun itu anak presiden." Ujar Ino menghela nafas panjang.

"Bagaimana dengan Saara?" tanya Sakura penasaran tentang keadaan gadis dengan rambut merah itu.

"Ia tersenyum pada Sasuke saat ditolak. Namun, ia absent seharian dan menangis di belakang sekolah sampai-sampai matanya memerah dan terlihat sedikit membengkak." Tutur Ino.

"Astaga.. separah itu?" ucap Sakura tak percaya.

Ino mengangguk. "Hm. Setiap kali ia bertemu Sasuke, ia terlihat menghindar dan berjalanan ke arah berlawanan." Ucap Ino mengingat-ngingat tingkah Saara.

"Pasti ia masih belum siap bertemu dengan orang yang menolaknya.." ucap Sakura yang dibalas endikkan bahu dari gadis pirang itu.

"Apa dia mau men-jomblo seumur hidup?" ucap Ino dengan ekspresi berpikir. Sakura sendiri terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"Tak mungkin.. Dia 'kan putra dari perusahaan terkenal. Pasti nanti dijodohkan." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tahu tentang itu tapi... Apa ia tak berpikir mau mencintai seseorang?" tukas Ino meminum jus jeruk yang diberikan sang ibunda paadanya saat akan berangkat sekolah.

"Hm..." Sakura menggumam pelan. Netranya ia alihkan ke langit biru muda dengan matahari pagi yang terang juga awan-awan yang samr-samar terlihat.

"... Pasti ada."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria melangkahkah di sepanjang suatu tempat yang didominasi berwarna putih semuanya. Hanya satu tujuannya ia berjalan kesana dan kemari tak tentu. Menemukan pintu keluar.

Peluh sudah membasahi wajahnya. Nafasnya pun telah ngos-ngosan karena telah berjalan ke sana-kemari dengan tak jelasnya. Ia tak menemukan jalan keluar dimana pun.

Suasana tiba-tiba berubah perlahan menjadi gelap gulita. Pria tadi segera berlari menuju cahaya yang tiba-tiba muncul di ujung kegelapannya. Ia terus berlari untuk menggapai cahaya, tempatnya. Namun, kegelapan terus merayap dan memenuhi tempat itu.

Cahaya itu perlahan memudar dan memudar karena secara perlahan ia ditelan oleh kegelapan yang amat gulita tersebut. Pria tadi belum menyerah. Ia masih berlari dengan tenaga yang masih ada menuju cahaya itu.

" _Tidak..."_ suara lirih terdengar. Tangannya terulur menggapai cahaya yang ditelan kegelapan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"TIDAK!"

Mata seorang pria mendadak terbuka. Keringat telah membasahi tubuh dan badannya. Jantungnya pun terdengar terpacu sangat cepat. Mata kelamnya masih berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya dan di saat itulah ia sadar akan sesuatu.

Itu cuma mimpi.

"Teme! Rupanya kau disini." Ucap seorang pria dengan rambut kuning jabrik memanggilnya seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Hn." Balas pria tadi beranjak dari posisinya yang awalnya terbaring menjadi duduk. Pria kuning tadi mendekat dan duduk bersebelahan dengan orang yang ia panggil tadi.

"He? Ada apa denganmu? Seperti baru berlari maraton 100 meter." Tutur pemuda yang bername-tag di bajunya 'Uzumaki Naruto.'

Bukannya jawaban yang keluar malah helaan nafas samar keluar dari bibir tipis pria itu. Matanya sekelam malamnya tetap memandang langit kebiruan di hari yang telah beranjak menjadi siang hari tersebut. Pikirannya terbang kemana-mana seperti awan-awan putih tersebut.

"Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan, Teme." Ucap Naruto seolah mengerti apa yang menjadi pikiran sahabat karibnya sejak masih dalam kandungan.

"Hn." Balas pria itu singkat. "Tapi, meski kulupakan, hal itu akan tetap muncul di pikiranku." Ujar pria itu lagi diiringi angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerbangkan anak rambutnya.

Tatapan Naruto mendadak menyendu mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. Ia menepuk pelan bahu tegap milik sahabatnya itu seolah memberikan semangat lewat hal itu. "Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau isi hal itu dengan hal yang membahagiakan." Ujar Naruto seraya menujukka senyuman lima jarinya.

Pria itu menoleh dan menatap sejenak sahabat kuningnya itu. Lalu, senyuman tipis terbentuk di wajahnya. "Hn."

"Cha!" ucap Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menatap sahabatnya yang masih saja terduduk di semen dingin di atap sekolah tersebut.

"Ayo kita ke kelas, Sasuke"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"APA?!"pekik seorang gadis berambut pirang dan dikuncir ponytail di sebuah ruang kelas.

Gadis berambut musim semi yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya menutup telinganya untuk mencegah agar gendang telinganya tak pecah akibat teriakan yang mungkin bisa sampai ke bulan tersebut.

"Urusai! Teriakanmu membuat telingaku sakit." Keluh Sakura mengelus telinganya pelan.

"Hehe~ Gomen, forehead~! Ini karena surat dari Sai-kun yang membuatku jadi seperti ini~~" ujar Ino mengacungkan selembar kertas putih dengan banyak tulisan di atasnya yang ditujukan pada satu orang; Yamanaka Ino.

"Memang apa isinya sampai kau seperti itu?" tanya Sakura sedikit penasaran.

"Ia akan mengenalkanku pada orang tuanya dan mengajakku berkencan besok!" ucap Ino dengan binar-binar di kedua iris aquamarine miliknya.

Sakura hanya ber-oh-ria. Sudah sering ia mendengar banyak hal tentang orang yang bernama Shimura Sai itu. Dia pacarnya Ino yang telah berjalan selama enam bulan lamanya.

Mendadak Ino menyeringai. Ia menatap ke sahabat karibnya tersebut. "Kau kapan?" tanya Ino terkikik geli kala mendapati delikan tajam dari gadis merah muda tersebut.

"Urusai." Ucap Sakura yang kesal mendapat pertanyaan itu. Emeraldnya melirik ke arah jam yang bertengger di dinding. "Eh? Sudah hampir pukul tiga ya?" ucap Sakura.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, Forehead! Aku sudah janji akan menjaga toko bunga hari ini." Ucap Ino beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil tas berwarna hitam kebiruan miliknya itu.

"Hm. Hati-hati di jalan. Ngomong-ngomong, Sai ngeliatin tuh." Ujar Sakura melirik sekilas ke lapangan olahraga di luar kelas. Terlihat seorang pria berambut hitam klimis dan teramat amat putih melihat ke arah gadis pirang tersebut.

"Aaa~~ Kalau begitu aku harus cepat! Jaa Forehead!"

Ino segera pergi meinggalkan Sakura bersama beberapa orang di dalam kelas itu. Tak lama Sakura pun turut merapikan peralatan dan buku-bukunya dan mengambil tasnya di samping meja dan keluar dari kelas tempat ia mendapat ilmu.

Sebenarnya ia belum berniat untuk pulang. Gadis musim semi itu berniat berkeliling sekolah karena kedua oorang tuanya pasti masih berada di kantor karena pekerjaan yang membuat mereka jarang berada di rumah megah mereka bersama sang putri semata wayangnya.

Kakinya melangkah menjelajahi setiap sudut sekolahan. Mulai dari laboratorium IPA, ruang komputer, ruang kesenian, dan sekarang ia berada di lapangan basket. Tempat favorit anak lelaki di sekolahnya itu.

Dung.

Dung.

Suara pantulan bola itu menggema di ruangan sepi itu. Manik emeraldnya menoleh ke asal suara yang merupakan seorang siswa laki-laki yang tengah men- _dribble_ bola basket tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam _ring_ untuk beberapa kali.

Sakura tak berkutik di tempatnya. Pandangannya terkunci hanya pada pria yang sedang bermain-main dengan bola basket tersebut. Perlahan ia mulai memperhatikan pria tersebut. Rambut ravennya itu tampak sedikit basah oleh keringat begitu juga tubuhnya. Wajahnya pun tak bisa dibilang hanya lumayan namun super—tampan.

Karena merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang, pria itu akhirnya membalikkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah belakang dan mendapati makhluk pink disana. Sakura sendiri terkejut ketika pandangan mereka bertemu.

Emeraldnya berpandangan dengan Onyx hitam pekat. Emeraldnya dapat melihat ketegasan dan ketajaman penglihatan pria itu. Namun, tersirat kesedihan amat mendalam di dalam kehitaman matanya tersebut.

Tunggu...

Emerald Sakura nampak agak melebar. Ia tak percaya! Ia melihat Uchiha Sasuke! Seorang lelaki yang diinginkan dan diidam-idamkan oleh semua gadis di sekolahan ini. Laki-laki ini jarang muncul di muka umum. Bertemu dengannya merupakan suatu keberuntungan tersendiri.

Dikatakan sebenarnya Sasuke itu seharusnya sudah masuk universitas tahun pertama namun ia memilih bersekolah sekali lagi di sekolah tempat ia bersekolah dulu untuk kedua kalinya. Ia bebas masuk sekolah atau tidak karena faktanya, ia telah lulus dari sekolah itu sendiri.

Semua siswa kelas 12 sendiri memanggilnya dengan sebutan '-senpai' mengingat umurnya yang tua setahun yaitu 19 tahun.

Sakura sendiri sebenarnya 'merasa' kalau hatinya sudah tertaruh pada pria tampan itu. Tapi ia sama sekali tak berharap banyak karena banyak gadis lebih cantik darinya bukan?

"S-Sasuke-senpai?" ucap Sakura terkejut.

"Hn, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke menatap gadis muda itu.

"U-Un... Aku belum berniat pulang, jadi.. aku berkeliling sekolah." Jawab Sakura. Sebenarnya ia sedikit gugup berhadapan dengan senpai tampan satu ini. "Sasuke-senpai sendiri?"

Nampak Sasuke agak terkejut ketika ditanyai balik namun ditutupi dengan wajah datarnya. "Hn, aku juga belum berniat untuk pulang.." Jeda cukup lama. "Mau jalan-jalan bersamaku?"

Eh? Pangeran tampan satu ini mau mengajak Sakura nge-date apa?

"Berkeliling sekolah maksudku." Lanjut Sasuke melihat sekilas ke bola basket yang ada di pelukannya(?) itu.

"Un... Boleh." Jawab Sakura seraya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Hn. Kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu." Ujar Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang ganti. "Tunggulah disini."

"Ha'i."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ten minutes later..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria dengan seragam sekolah tanpa alameter, hanya kemeja putih keluar dari ruang ganti dan berjalan menuju lapangan basket sekolah tersebut. Ia mendekati perlahan gadis dengan surai merah muda yang tengan menggenggam erat tasnya.

"Hn, ayo." Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura nampak sedikit terkejut saat Sasuke berada di belakangnya dan mengajak pergi. "B-Baiklah." Ujar Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke dari belakang.

Mereka berjalan di sepanjang koridor yang sepi. Sasuke berjarak selangkah di depan Sakura. Sakura sendiri sengaja berjalan selangkah di belakang Sasuke. Untuk jarak saja.

Mendadak Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Sakura yang mengikuti Sasuke juga tentu ikut berjalan. Kepala pria itu perlahan memutar ke belakang untuk melihat gadis muda tersebut. Onyx yang nampak mengintimidasi itu menatap ke emerald gadis musim semi itu.

"Ada apa Sasuke-senpai?" tanya Sakura karena merasa risih diperhatikan terus menerus.

"Berjalanlah di sampingku." Tutur Sasuke singkat. Sementara Sakura sendiri masih termelongo karena koneksi belum sampai ke otaknya. Desahan nafas ringan pun akhirnya keluar dari bibir tipis pria hampir 20 tahunan tersebut. Tangannya segera meraih pergelangan Sakura dan menariknya ke samping dirinya.

"Eh—" lirih Sakura pelan saat ia tertarik ke samping pria tampan tersebut. Untunglah tak ada satu pun fans-girl senpai tampan satu ini. Jika ada, tamat sudah riwayat Haruno Sakura di tangan para FG Sasuke.

Keheningan kembali muncul di antara mereka berdua. Hanya derap langkah sepatu serta suara nafas ringan di koridor sepi itu serta suara teriakan...?

"AWASS!"

BRUK.

"G-Gomenesai! Apa kalian tak apa?" tanya seorang laki-laki dari klub sepakbola.

Tadi adalah teriakan seorang laki-laki karena bola sepak yang dimainkan mereka melaju menuju ke arah dua orang berbeda gender tersebut dan akan mengenai gadis pink itu jika Sasuke tidak menarik lengan Sakura yang sekarang jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Hn, kami tak apa." Ujar Sasuke singkat.

"K-Kalau begitu, aku permisi. Sekali lagi maaf!" lalu anak laki-laki itu berlari (baca: kabur) dari tatapan tajam pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang berada di pelukannya tersebut. Sakura sendiri masih dalam keadaan syok. Namun, ia segera tersadar dari keadaan dan posisi keduanya tersebut.

"G-Gomen, Sasuke-senpai!" ujar Sakura membungkukkan badannya. Ia ingin meminta maaf sekaligus menutupi wajah memerahnya.

"Hn, tak apa. Ayo." Ujar Sasuke berjalan mendahului Sakura. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, ia terhenti. "Panggil aku Sasuke saja." Ucap Sasuke kembali berjalan lagi.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat sampai ia tersadar kalau Sasuke telah berjalan pergi. "Tunggu, Sasuke!"

Tanpa siapa pun sadari, bibir tipis dan sexy(?) itu tersenyum tipis mendengar teriakan gadis gulali itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa kedua insan itu merasa, waktu telah beranjak lebih sore lagi. Jam-jam di dinding maupun dimana pun telah menunjukkan pukul empat lewat sepuluh menit. Namun keduanya masih betah berada di sekolah.

"Kau tak apa pulang semalam ini?" tanya Sasuke agak ragu.

"Tak apa! Lagipula aku ragu orangtua ku akan pulang atau tidak malam ini." Ujar Sakura menadang ke langit yang mulai menggelap dan sang surya mulai tenggelam.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke. Untuk sesaat sepi menyelimuti. "Mau makan malam bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke yang sebenarnya ragu-ragu. Takut nanti Sakura enggan.

Untuk beberapa menit Sakura diam. Cukup lama ia diam sampai akhirnya Sasuke memilih menyerah atas ajakannya dan berencana untuk angkat bicara namun...

.

.

.

"Boleh! Makan apa?"

.

.

.

Jawaban dari Sakura sukses membuatnya terkejut total. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini mau makan malam dengan seorang pria yang tak ada hubungan apapun dengan dirinya dan baru kenal sejam-dua jam yang lalu?

"Ramen? Nasi?" ucap Sakura mendesak jawaban dari dirinya.

"Hn. Nasi." Jawabnya tanpa sadar.

"Yosh~! Ayo kita ke restorang dekat sini!" ujar Sakura berdiri dan berjalan dengan riangnya menuju tempat yang dituju.

Sasuke sendiri terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya tawa kecil keluar. Ia beranjak berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti gadis muda itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah restoran cukup besar dan ramai tersebut terdapat sepasang merpati— eh, manusia maksudnya. Seorang sedang minum segelas es stawberry dan sepiring nasi goreng sementara yang satunya lagi sedang meminum jus tomat.

Tentu kalian sudah dapat menebak siapa mereka.

"Sasuke, kau tak makan?" tanya Sakura seraya memakan nasi gorengnya perlahan.

"Hn, tidak. Aku tak lapar." Ujar Sasuke meminum jus tomatnya. Tanpa siapa pun sadari, sedari tadi onyx itu memperhatikan semua gerak geriknya.

Dimulai dari saat dia menyuap makanan, meminum jusnya, tertawa karena melihat sepasang kekasih berfoto di depan banyak orang dan pada akhirnya malu sendiri, memperhatikan dengan seksama acara di televisi dan berbagai ekspresinya yang lain.

"Kita mau kemana lagi?" pertanyaan Sakura membuat lamunan pria muda itu buyar.

"Bagaiaman kalau berkeliling sekitar sini?" usul Sasuke.

"Kau suka bejalan-jalan ya." Tutur Sakura seraya tersenyum kecil. "Boleh." Ujar Sakura seraya beranjak berdiri.

Sesudah mereka membayar makanan mereka yang tentunya si pria yang membayar, Sasuke. Mereka berjalan di sekitar tempat stand makanan berada dan toko pernak pernik dipenuhi oleh banyak orang-orang.

"Waa-"

Atensi gadis muda aitu tercuri pada gantungan yang terjual di sebuah toko pernik di dekat situ. Sebuah gantungan dengan botol kecil berisi pasir pink dan beberapa gantungan bintang dan bunga Sakura di atasnya.

"Apa kau tertarik pada gantungan itu?" tanya penjaga toko yang adalah seorang gadis muda yang terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun dari dirinya.

"Un..."

"Ayo, dibeli! Ini juga disediakan dalam paket pasangan." Ujar penjaga toko itu menunjukkan sepasangan gantungan yang serupa dengan berbeda warna pasir. Satu berwarna pink dan satunya lagi berwarna biru tua.

"Tapi—"

"Aku mau membelinya."

Tentu saja Sakura terkejut dengan penuturan pria di sampingnya itu. Ah! Tidak mungkin pria itu membelikannya untuk dirinya. Pasti untuk kekasihnya. Masa seorang pria The Most Wanted di sekolah itu tak memiliki seorang pun pacar tersembunyi?

"Harganya 500 yen." Ujar pelayan toko itu. Segera sasuke menyodorkan uang 500 yen pada penjaga toko itu dan mengambil kantung kecil berisi belanjaannya tersebut.

Baru beberapa saat berjalan, Sasuke sudah mencegat tangan gadis gulali tersebut. Sakura sendiri heran kenapa dihentikan oleh Sasuke. "Ada apa?"

"Ini, untukmu." Sebuah gantungan kecil diberikannya pada gadis bermarga Haruno. Gantungan yang ia beli tadi. Ternyata argumentasinya tadi tak benar.

"E-Eh? Untukku?" ucap Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan dibalas anggukan samar dari pria itu.

"Hn."

Sakura masih terperangah menatap si senpai ganteng(?) nya itu. Tanpa disuruh, tangannya meraih gantungan imut dan cantik itu. Ia menatapnya sejenak sebelum berkata, "Arigatou.."

"Hn. Doui—" Sasuke terkejut melihat emerald indah gadis itu berkaca-kaca. "A-Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"I-Ini pertama kali seorang laki-laki memberiku hadiah.." lirih Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Segera saja Sasuke kelabakan karena detik selanjutnya, gadis itu menangis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gomenesai, senpai.. Aku membuatmu khawatir." Ujar Sakura dengan rasa bersalah.

"Hn, tak apa." Jawab Sasuke.

Sekarang mereka bedua tengah duduk di bangku taman. Karena sudah malam jadi taman itu jadi sepi pengunjung. Kemungkinan besar hanya ada mereka berdua saja di sana.

Keheningan ada disana. Hanya ada suara makhluk malam dan deru nafas beraturan. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Entha apa yang dipikirkan oleh keduanya.

"Sakura.." panggil Sasuke dadakan.

"Hm? Ada apa?" respon Sakura masih menatap langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang itu. Tanpa disadari olehnya, orang yang dududk di sebelahnya terus menatapnya.

Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, helaan nafas ia keluarkan dan berucap seraya menoleh. "Ada ap—"

Ucapannya terpotong. Yang ada sekarang detakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, emerald teduhnya melebar, dan serasa semuanya terhenti di waktu itu juga. Basah dan dingin. Itu yang dirasakannya di saat itu pada bibirnya. Sasuke menciumnya.

Tangan Sasuke menyangga di bagian leher Sakura sementara satunya lagi menyangga di kursi belakang gadis Haruno itu. Nampak tatapannya menyendu dan onyxnya perlahan menutup. Sakura sendiri lama kelamaan terbawa suasana. Untuk beberapa lama, mereka bicara lewat ciuman itu.

Merasa pasokan oksigen berkurang, keduanya melepas ciuman mereka. Hening. Hanya suara nafas tak beraturan yang terdengar di taman sepi itu.

"Gomen—" ucap Sasuke melirik ke gadis itu. Sakura sendiri terdiam.

"Daijoubu." Jawab Sakura.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang. Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk seorang gadis pulang ke rumah." Ucap Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan perlahan diikuti dengan gadis cantik itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Tak butuh waktu lama, Sasuke telah mengantarkan gadis itu pulang ke kediaman megah milik keluarga Haruno tersebut.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tak yakin kita akan bertemu besok.." gumam Sasuke yang terdengar sedikit oleh Sakura.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya Sakura berniat meminta diulang.

"Hn, sampai jumpa.." lalu Sakura segera berbalik begitu mendapat ulangan dari Sasuke walau ia tak terlalu yakin.

"... Di kehidupan selanjutnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah dengar? Kabarnya Sasu-senpai tak masuk hari ini." Ujar seorang gadis dikuncir dua.

"Bukankah hal itu biasa?" balas seorang gadis dengan rambut digerai.

"Tapi kali ini berbeda. Naruto-senpai juga ikut-ikutan tak masuk dan bilang kalau ia memiliki urusan mendadak." Ucap gadis berkuncir dua itu lagi.

"Yang benar? Apa terjadi sesuatu.." ucap seorang gadis lagi yang dikuncir miring ke samping.

"Kuharap Sasu-senpaibaik-baik saja.." ucap seorang gadis lagi dengan wajah khawatir.

Sakura sendiri yang mendengar percakapan itu mendadak merasa sangat kahwatir tentang keadaan si Uchiha bungsu itu. Pasalnya kemarin malam, ia terdengar ucapan Sasuke yang hanya terdengar sedikit yaitu '... selanjutnya.'

Ia segera meraih _smartphone_ putihnya dan mencari nama di daftar kontak. Satu-satunya nama yang ingin ia dengar suaranya atau jawaban pesan dan bicara tentang kebenaran.

To : Senpai.

—Sasuke! Kau baik-baik saja bukan? Kudengar terjadi sesuatu padamu, apa itu benar?

7 menit berlalu dan tak kunjung mendapat balasan ditambah lagi el berbunyi. Dengan terpaksa ia menutup ponselnya dan masuk ek dalam kelas.

"Baiklah anak-anak, seperti yang kalian tahu kita emiliki pelajaran baru yaitu pelajaran cinta atas permintaan murid satu sekolah ini selama satu tahun. Kalian akan diajari Honoka-sensei." Ujar seorang guru.

"Ha'i. Sekarang buka buku yang kalian dapat kemarin halaman 12. Sensei akan memperkenalkan apa itu cinta sebenarnya kepada kalian." Ujar guru bernamakan 'Honoka' itu.

Sakura segera mengambil buku di tasnya dan membuka halaman ia tuju namun, ia malah membuka halaman 105. Dan lebih anehnya lagi, terselip surat disana. Ditambah lagi sebuah kata-kata di halaman 05 itu membuatnya tertegun.

" _Orang bilang cinta itu tak perlu mengenal. Hanya melihatmu dari kejauhan saja, aku sudah senang."_

Tangan munglinya mengambil surat putih yang terselip di buku. Untunglah ia duduk di belakang kali jadi guru tak terlalu memperhatikannya.

Untuk gadis bermatakan permata emerald, Haruno Sakura.

Itu tertulis di bagian belakang surat. Ia segera memutar ke bagian depan surat dan terkejut dari siapa surat itu ditulis.

Dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Dibukanya perlahan lem yang menempel di surat itu. Ia membacanya cukup lama sampai matanya terbelalak kaget. Ia segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengundang semua mata memanangnya.

"Haruno-san? Ada apa?" tanya Honoka menatap heran ke muridnya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang guru, kakinya sudah berderap berlari ke luar kelas meninggalkan semua pasang mata menatapnya keheranan dan bingung.

Sementara gadis itu hanya bertujuan satu.

Bertemu dengan pria bermata onyx sendu itu.

 _Untuk Haruno Sakura._

 _Gadis dengan mata emerald indah._

 _Ini yang pertama dan yang terakhir kalinya jadi bacalah sampai habis._

 _Mungkin kau sekarang tengah bingung kenapa ada surat di buku pelajaranmu ini. Maaf jika membuatmu kebingungan._

Sakura segera mencari taxi untuk dinaiki. Namun, nasib baik sedang tak berpihak. Taxi selalu melewati dirinya.

 _Sejak pertama kali aku kembali masuk sekolah ini, aku sudah memperhatikan dirimu yang sudah kelas 12. Tak kusangka, kau tak seperti para gadis-gadis lainnya yang selalu mengejarku._

 _Jika berpas-pasan denganku, kau hanya menunjukkan senyuman manismu. Kuucapkan selamat karena senyumanmu berhasil menarik perhatianku._

Syukurlah sebuah taxi rela berhenti dan dinaiki oleh dirinya. Sakura segera menaiki taxi itu dengan cepat dan mengatakan satu tempat.

"Ke Konoha Hospital."

 _Senyumanmu itu beda dengan senyuman yang biasa kulihat. Kau terlihat cantik saat kau tersenyum dan senyumanmu selalu saja terlihat sangat tulus._

 _Saat perayaan festival sekolah, aku tak bisa memberitahumu tentang hal ini dan lewat surat ini. Kau terlihat cantik dengan kimono bermotif Sakura itu. Sesuai dengan dirimu._

"Kumohon lebih cepat, Pak!" ucap Sakura pad supir taxi itu. Si supir taxi sendiri hanya menanggukan kepalanya.

 _Aku selalu memperhatikan dirimu yang selalu duduk di bawah pohon bunga yang merupakan namamu sendiri. Saat itu kau duduk sendiri. Aku ingin sekali menghampirimu tapi aku tak memiliki keberanian. Aku pengecut ya?_

 _Suara mu yang indah saat bernyanyi di festival sekolah juga sangat indah walau berakhir dengan padamnya listrik dadakan dan kau tak bisa menyelesaikan lagumu._

 _Namun, kau tak berhenti menyanyi. Dengan suara yang sangat lantang dan indah bak suara dari surga, kau bernyanyi dan berhasil membuat semuanya dan diriku hanyut dalam lagumu._

Sesampai di rumah sakit besar di kota itu, ia segera keluar dari taxi itu dan melesat masuk ke dalam rumah sakit itu seraya menggenggam erat surat dari pria yang berssama dirinya semalam.

Ia berlari menuju resepsionis yang menatapnya terkejut karena datang mendadak. Sakura sendiri hanya mengucap satu nama. "Dimana pasien Uchiha Sasuke?"

 _Kau ingat saat perayaan kembang api? Kau bermain di dekat kolam renang dimana disana banyak sekali pasangan-pasangan berada. Emeraldmu memandang ke atas langit yang penuh dengan indahnya bunga api itu._

 _Aku ingin menemanimu tapi kembali ke diriku yang tak memiliki keberanian. Aku benar-benar payah._

"Maaf— Tapi kau siapa adikku?" ucap seorang pria dengan wajah terlihat lebih tua dari dirinya. "Aku kakak dari orang yang baru saja kau sebut tadi." Ujar pria itu.

"K-Kau kakak Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sedikit terkejut dan dibalas anggukan samar pria tadi. "Namaku Uchiha Itachi."

"Kau tahu dimana sekarang Sasuke?!" tanya Sakura memegang erat lengan Itachi. Tentu saja Itachi terkejut.

"Jika kau tahu, kumohon beritahu aku.." ucap Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku harus bertemu dengannya, sekarang."

 _Dan saat melihatmu disakiti oleh seseorang dan menangis dibelakang sekolah, aku ingin sekali menghiburmu dan melindungimu dari segala marabahaya yang mendekatimu dan menghajar orang yang melukaimu._

 _Saat itu lah aku bertekad untuk selalu berada di sampingmu dimana pun kau berada agar aku bisa langsung datang jika kau dalam masalah._

Itachi terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah, ikutlah denganku." Ujar Itachi berjalan terlebih dahulu diikuti oleh Sakura.

Mereka naik menuju lantai 3. Lantai teratas dari gedung ini. Sesampai disana, hanya ada beberapa orang saja disana. Itachi terus berjalan sampai ke dekat sebuah pintu dimana ada seorang pria dan wanita yang umurnya sama dengan ayah dan ibunya sendiri dan juga Naruto dan Hinata juga berada di situ. Semua mata tertuju pada dirinya. Naruto dan Hinata nampak kaget sementara kedua orang dewasa tadi menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Mereka ayah dan ibu Sasuke dan diriku." Ucap Itachi menjelaskan. Sakura mengangguk.

"S-Sumimasen, Bibi, Paman! B-olehkan aku bertemu dengan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura gugup.

Mikoto dan Fugaku. Orangtua Sasuke nampak terkejut degan penuturan gadis muda itu. Naruto sendiri hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Silahkan, nona.."

"Haruno Sakura."

Semuanya kecuali Hinata nampak terkejut mendengar nama itu. Namun, Sakura tak ambil pusing. Ia segera berdiri ke depan pintu.

 _Dan kau tahu? Saat itu juga aku sadar._

 _Sadar tentang perasaanku padamu._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

GREK.

Ia membuka perlahan pintu geser itu. Dan menampakkan seorang pria terbaring di ranjang. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam melihat keadaan pria yang memberikannya surat.

 _Tapi apalah dayaku, hidupku tak lama lagi karena aku sedang mengidap penyakit kanker otak stadium akhir. Aku tak bisa bersamamu terus sampai kita menjadi tua renta dan meninggal bersama untuk bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya._

 _Maka dari itu, aku ingin bersama denganmu satu hari saja. Sperti yang kulakukan kemarin._

 _Aku ingin mengatakan,_

 _Aku sangat-sangat mencintai dirimu._

 _Kau segalanya bagiku._

 _Kau lah penyemangat hidupku sampai aku bisa bertahan selama ini._

 _Aku ingin terus di sampingmu._

 _Terima kasih, Haruno Sakura._

 _Cinta pertamaku._

 _Dari pemuda yang mencintaimu dalam diam,_

 _Uchiha Sasuke._

"Sasuke.." panggil Sakura degan suara yang amat pelan saat ia sampai di dekat Sasuke. Air matanya tak lagi bisa terbendung. Ia terduduk di kursi dan menangis dalam diam.

"Sakura.."

Suara berat itu segera menarik perhatian semua orang disana. Mata onyxnya menatap sayu ke arah gadis gulali itu. Tangannya mengelus pipi putih kemerahan milik gadis itu dan mengusap air matanya perlahan.

"Jangan menangis... Aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis.." ujar Sasuke dengan suara berat.

"Baka, Sasuke Baka.." lirih Sakura yang tentu membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Sakura aku—"

"Bagaimana bisa kau akan pergi setelah mencuri ciuman pertamaku dan surat cinta darimu ini?!" pekik Sakura yang kembali bederaian air mata.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia masih mengusap pipi lembut gadis itu. Sementara Sakura sendiri masih saja terus menangis.

"Kau harusnya tahu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang.." ucap Sakura.

GREP.

Sasuke memeluknya dengan amat erat seakan tak mau melepasnya lagi. Orang yang mencuri hatinya itu. Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan pria itu.

"Gomen." Lirih Sasuke saat pelukannya terlepas. "Aku membuatmu menangis." Ujarnya merasa bersalah.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu memagut bibir yang terasa dingin itu. Sasuke sendiri terbelalak begitu juga dengan orang yang menunggu di luar ruang rawat Sasuke.

Sakura memagut bibirnya dengan lembut. Air matanya kembali mengalir di sela-sela ciuman itu. Beberapa saat kemudian ciuman itu terlepas. Senyuman tulus ia tampilkan di wajah yang mengalir air matanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang wanita dewasa berparas cantik nan menawan dengan celana legging berwarna tosca dan blus merah terang berjalan menyusuri tempat sepi itu dengan high heels hitamnya.

Digenggamannya terdapat sebuket bunga lili putih yang indah. Ia ingin memberikannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi dirinya.

Sesampai di tempat yang ia tuju, ia berjongkok dan meletakkan bunga lili itu di depan batu. Batu nisan seseorang yang teramat ia cintai.

 _ **R.I.P**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke.**_

 _ **19xx – 20xx**_

"Hisashiburi, Sasuke.. Aku sedang sibuk bekerja sebagai dokter idola sekarang." Ujar wanita itu seraya tersenyum menatap pusara itu.

"Tak terasa sudah lima tahun sudah sejak kepergianmu.. Kak Itachi sekarang sudah memiliki seorang putra lho!" ujar Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Seharusnya kau tak pergi secepat itu... Jika kau tak pergi, kita pasti bisa memiliki satu atau dua orang anak." Ucap Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Setetes air mata jatuh namun dengan cepat ia hapus.

"Surat cintamu itu masih kusimpan lho! Aku sering membacanya saat malam tiba. Rasanya itu seperti cerita pengantar tidurku." Ucap wanita dengan rambut warna mencolok miliknya.

"Nah! Aku pergi dulu! Semoga kau tenang disana.." lirih Sakura dengan suara agak bergetar.

Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia merasa ada seseorang disana. Di makam orang yang mencintainya dan dicintainya itu. Ia sebenarnya agak ragu berbalik namun, tetap saja ia membalikkan badannya.

Ia melihat seorang pria memakai topi hitam sedang berdoa seraya meletakkan bunga Sakura di dekat bunga lili miliknya. Ia menatap terus pria itu sampai pria itu berdiri dari posisinya.

Baru saja ia akan memanggilnya, angin cukup kencang menerbangkan rambutnya yang sudah sepunggung sehingga menutupi pandangannya. Saat ia kembali membuka mata, ia melihat topi orang itu terbang ke arahnya. Dengan cepat ia mengambilnya.

Saat akan mengembalikannya, ia tertegun melihat wajah yang baginya amat familiar itu. Hanya satu nama terpikir sekarang. "Sasuke."

"Eh?" ucap orang itu heran lalu tertawa kecil dan membuat lamunan Sakura buyar.

"Aku bukan Sasuke. Aku..."

Saat namanya terucap, angin kembali berhembus kencang. Namun namanya masih bisa terdengar oleh Sakura. Samar-samar ia merasakan dorongan seseorang dari arah belakang dan suara baritone yang amat ia kenali.

" _Pergilah.. Bentuk masa depanmu tanpaku. Diriku yang lain menunggumu disana."_

Senyuman manis ia tampilkan di wajah cantiknya. Ia tahu pemilik suara yang bersatu dengan angin yang lewat itu.

"Salam kenal, aku Haruno Sakura."

' _Aku akan tetap melangkah dengan kau yang lain disampingku.'_

— **FIN—**

Surat Cinta Sasuke secara lengkap.

(Virgoun—Surat Cinta Untuk Starla ON.)

(Opening.)

 _Untuk Haruno Sakura._

 _Gadis dengan mata emerald indah._

 _Ini yang pertama dan yang terakhir kalinya jadi bacalah sampai habis._

 _Mungkin kau sekarang tengah bingung kenapa ada surat di buku pelajaranmu ini. Maaf jika membuatmu kebingungan._

 _Sejak pertama kali aku kembali masuk sekolah ini, aku sudah memperhatikan dirimu yang sudah kelas 12. Tak kusangka, kau tak seperti para gadis-gadis lainnya yang selalu mengejarku._

 _Jika berpas-pasan denganku, kau hanya menunjukkan senyuman manismu. Kuucapkan selamat karena senyumanmu berhasil menarik perhatianku._

 _Senyumanmu itu beda dengan senyuman yang biasa kulihat. Kau terlihat cantik saat kau tersenyum dan senyumanmu selalu saja terlihat sangat tulus._

 _Saat perayaan festival sekolah, aku tak bisa memberitahumu tentang hal ini dan lewat surat ini aku memebritahumu. Kau terlihat cantik dengan kimono bermotif Sakura itu. Sesuai dengan dirimu._

 _Aku selalu memperhatikan dirimu yang selalu duduk di bawah pohon bunga yang merupakan namamu sendiri. Saat itu kau duduk sendiri. Aku ingin sekali menghampirimu tapi aku tak memiliki keberanian. Aku pengecut ya?_

 _Suara mu yang indah saat bernyanyi di festival sekolah juga sangat indah walau berakhir dengan padamnya listrik dadakan dan kau tak bisa menyelesaikan lagumu. Namun, kau tak berhenti menyanyi. Dengan suara yang sangat lantang dan indah bak suara dari surga, kau bernyanyi dan berhasil membuat semuanya dan diriku hanyut dalam lagumu._

 _Kau ingat saat perayaan kembang api? Kau bermain di dekat kolam renang dimana disana banyak sekali pasangan-pasangan berada. Emeraldmu memandang ke atas langit yang penuh dengan indahnya bunga api itu._

 _Aku ingin menemanimu tapi kembali ke diriku yang tak memiliki keberanian. Aku benar-benar payah._

 _Dan saat melihatmu disakiti oleh seseorang dan menangis dibelakang sekolah, aku ingin sekali menghiburmu dan melindungimu dari segala marabahaya yang mendekatimu dan menghajar orang yang melukaimu._

 _Saat itu lah aku bertekad untuk selalu berada di sampingmu dimana pun kau berada agar aku bisa langsung datang jika kau dalam masalah._

 _Dan kau tahu? Saat itu juga aku sadar._

 _Sadar tentang perasaanku padamu._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Tapi apalah dayaku, hidupku tak lama lagi karena aku sedang mengidap penyakit kanker otak stadium akhir. Aku tak bisa bersamamu terus sampai kita menjadi tua renta dan meninggal bersama untuk bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya dan kembali bersama lagi._

 _Maka dari itu, aku ingin bersama denganmu satu hari saja. Sperti yang kulakukan kemarin._

 _Aku ingin mengatakan,_

 _Aku sangat-sangat mencintai dirimu._

 _Kau segalanya bagiku._

 _Kau lah penyemangat hidupku sampai aku bisa bertahan selama ini._

 _Aku ingin terus di sampingmu._

 _Sampai waktu terhenti._

 _Kuingin berada terus disampingmu._

 _Selama-lamanya..._

 _Terima kasih, Haruno Sakura._

 _Cinta pertamaku._

 _Dari pemuda yang mencintaimu dalam diam,_

 _Uchiha Sasuke._

" _Orang bilang cinta itu tak perlu mengenal. Hanya melihatmu dari kejauhan saja, aku sudah senang."_

 **-END-**

 _ **A/N: Sad End yang berujung Happyy End :'D. Saran aja yang bagian lagu itu, saat liriknya udah mulai main jangan pas baru instrumentalnya. Itu sih menurut atashi**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Author ngerasa bener feel bagian surat cinta Sasuke pada Sakura itu. Sedih rasanya :'(**_ **.**

 _ **Bagaimana dengan reader-san sekalian sendiri?**_

 _ **Semoga kalian menyukai karya ku yang kali ini.**_

 _ **Gomen kalau gak nyambung dengan judulnya. Nyambungnya mah pas bagian akhir aja :D.**_

 _ **Untuk fic-ku lainnya, masih dalam proses dan pencarian ide^^**_

 _ **Thanks minna-san!**_

 _ **Sign,**_

 _ **Haruno Angel.**_


End file.
